Could this be love?
by Crazyaboutmusic7
Summary: Rose Weasley didn't know what to do. Was she really in love with a snake? Was that snake Scorpius Malfoy?
1. Chapter 1

Rose PVO

So Albus? What do you think I should do? "Okay", says Albus, "Just let me sink this in…my dear cousin is dating a snake!" "But let me

explain, Albus" I say. "No!" he cuts me. "It's Scorpius! Scorpius Malfoy! Your dad will freak if he finds out!" "Yeah, I know. But I'm sure he

will understand once he sees he's nothing like his dad Draco. He's kind, and sweet and so hot" I laugh. But Albus just sits there in front

of me looking upset. "Please Albus", I say, "You and Lily are the only ones who know about me and Scorpius. I told you guys, because I

know you wouldn't say anything, and because I know you will love me the same despite who I'm dating. Right?" "Well after that, said

Albus, how could I say I don't?" Now it's his turn to laugh. "Don't worry Rosie, I won't tell, and I'm sure Lily won't either." "Thanks cousin.

It means a lot to me, I say, Now, I hope you don't mind, but I have to go. I'm going to see my boyfriend." Albus stares at me with

amazement. "But it's after midnight! Please don't say you're going to be all cuddly together, because I will hex him!" "Not telling Albus, I

say. But don't wait up!" He tried to stop me, but I was out of the common room before he could even stand up.

Scorpius and I had both agreed not to tell anyone, because we knew how our parents hated each other, and we didn't want to be the

centre of attention at Hogwarts. Though I couldn't keep it a secret for long. I told Lily Luna Potter, (my cousin) 2 weeks after we started

dating, and Albus Severus Potter, (Lily's brother), 1 month later. Anyway, I'm walking towards the dungeons, when suddenly, 2 strong

hands pick me up and lift me up in the air. I saw a blonde, blue-eyed boy smirking at me. "Hey gorgeous, he said, were you looking for

someone?" God he was hot. "Well I certainly was, I said. But I've just found him". He leans in and kisses me full on the lips. "Scorp! I say,

obviously when the kiss has finished, "Someone could see us!" He smiles, and says "don't worry babe, it's one o'clock in the morning,

they're all asleep". "Not everyone", we hear behind us. My heart stops as I see Professor Mc Gonagall staring at us. Scorpius puts me

down on the floor (I didn't even remember I was up there, damn, It felt so good). "Weasley, Malfoy, my office, now." she said. We both

follow her and I feel so scared, that it felt as if my legs were moving on their own. She's going to call our parents, and everyone's going

to find out, I couldn't help but shake at the thought of that. But then, Scorp grabbed my hand and whispered into my ear "don't worry;

I'll be right by your side. Always". That made me fell much more confident. So, before entering the Professor's office, still holding hands, I

took a big breath and prepared myself to be interrogated.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hi everyone! So I'm new to the Fanfic world and super-excited to be here! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but don't worry, I am going to post one new chapter every weekend! It would mean the world to me if I got some reviews. Soo...pleaseee? Oh! One more thing, I'm not English, so please, if there's grammar/spelling mistakes please tell me! Constructive criticisim, if you've liked the story, what do you think should come next. I would love to hear from you! Byee

Crazyaboutmusic7


	2. Chapter 2

Rose PVO

"You've got 5 minutes to explain yourselves", said Mc Gonagall. "Emmss….yeah, so we're kind of, sort of dating" I said, blushing immediately. "2

months" said Scorpius, clearing it up. "Do your parents know?" she said. "Well, er… we were thinking of telling everyone tomorrow, so they're bound to

find out eventually" I said. "Okay, so just one more thing, the professor said. Do I have to give you guys THE TALK or can we pretend I've never seen

anything? I jumped in "No thank you, Professor Mc Gonagall, I already got the talk from my mum when I was about 12. Now I'm 16. No need to repeat

that conversation again, thank you". She looked relieved. "Then I most hope Miss Hermione Weasley has given you the most accurate information" "I'm

sure she has, my boyfriend said. Now, it is late Professor, so excuse us, but we should get going". We were getting up when suddenly Mc Gonagall

changed her expression and said "I'm letting you go now, but no more snogging in the halls after curfew, understood? Now go, before I change my

mind. Be careful and don't make noise. You probably don't want to get caught by Peeves or Filch." We quickly made a run for it and when we got to the

Gryffindor portrait, Scorp and I couldn't help but laugh. "You do know she only let us go 'cause your family is the Golden Trio right? "He said. "Oh shut

up Malfoy", I said and gave him a kiss. He got serious right after, took my hands and told me "So… do you want to tell people about us? I only told Mc

Gonagall about it because I was hoping she would let us go." "Of course I do, Scorpius" I said, and he hugged me tightly. "Tomorrow at breakfast?" I

said. "It's a date", he said. "Well, we should probably get some sleep Scorp" I said. "Yeah, you're right, he told me, see you in a couple of hours

gorgeous. Love you Rosie." Love you too love" I said. We kissed until the Fat Lady behind us coughed, making us laugh. We separated and I entered

the common room. I went to my Head Girl room and laid in my bed. Best night ever. With that I fell asleep.

Scorpius PVO

I'm having breakfast at my table when Rose walks into the dining room. God, she's hot. She's with Lily (her cousin) and they're both laughing about

something. I can't help but stare. She is wearing that dress I like so much and her bright red hair is in a high ponytail. Suddenly, she looks at me and

winks. I wink back. It's action time. I stand up and go to the Gryffindor table, where she's already at. I approach her and we kiss. The whole Hall is

silent. Hugo (Rose's brother) and James (Lily's brother) stand up with their wands pointing at me. But Rose quickly looks at them and they sit down, not

looking too happy. I'm going to have to respond to her whole family, and trust me, she has a lot. So, I go back to my table, finish my breakfast ASAP

and go back to Rose, so that she doesn't have to face everyone on her own. I see her eating toast and having a not so sweet conversation with

James, Albus and Hugo. I go over there and the 3 guys stop talking. I try to sound as casual as ever so I say "Hey guys! What's up? Everything ok?"

James stands up, looks at me and says "No, everything is NOT okay. You know why? Because I just found out that a snake is dating my cousin. And

oh! What do we have here? THAT SNAKE IS YOU!" " Look Malfoy, Hugo said, I respect you're dating my sis, but if you break her heart or if this is just

some stupid game, trust me, you'll have to get passed me. You've been warned." That's when Rose lost it. "Will you guys leave me alone for Merlin's

sake? I'm 16, and last time I checked I'm mature enough to decide who I'm going to date. Lets go Scorp, you and I are spending some alone time

today". I held her by her waist and we leave the dining room. Everyone is shocked. Man, she's fierce.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hi everyone! This is the second chapter! No reviews yet :( Pretty please, with sugar on top, could you please review or fav or anything? It wouñd really encourage me to keep writing. Well, the introduction to this story has finished, so lets go to the action! Drama, Humour and a bit of love, all to be expected in the next chapter. Again, tell me if you like it, constructive criticis, what you think should come next, grammar mistakes...I'm just a Spanish gir (crazy about music ) that really really wants to be a writer (someday). Byeee lovelies!

CRAZYABOUTMUSIC7


	3. Chapter 3

_ROSES'S PVO_

"So how does it feel to be in an official relationship Rosie?" "Well, it actually feels really good Scorp', though I reckon you'll have to be

careful. I'm really sorry to have to tell you this, as I know this must be pretty shocking for you but...my family doesn't exactly like you…"

We both burst into laughter. We were outside enjoying our first Sunday as an official couple. Scorpius kissed me and we both were

listening to the sound the birds made when Lily Luna Potter came running toward us. She looked so angry. My cousin grabbed my arm

and pulled me close for a hug. Then she said: "We're going home. Now." She was so pale; I had never seen her like this before. I asked

her what on earth was going on, but she ignored me. We began walking to the castle when Scorpius stood up and followed us, looking

puzzled. My sweet and loving boyfriend put his arm around me, faced Lily and said "What's going on? Can I help with anything?" Aww so

cute. But, I don't think Lily thought the same thing. My cousin released her anger and slapped Scorpius leaving him a red mark on his

face and she screamed "Stay away from my family, Malfoy! You've done enough harm already. I was shocked. My sweet and peaceful

cousin Lily had slapped someone. And that someone was my boyfriend. She would never do such a thing. That's when I realised

something really bad had happened. Then, Albus, James and Hugo appeared with professor Mc Gonagall and Kingsley. What?! What

was the Prime Minister doing at Hogwarts? Why was my family so furious? And most importantly, why did Lily slap Scorp'? I waited for Mc

Gonagall to scream and tell Lily how much trouble she was in. The screaming never came. Instead, she grabbed Scorpius and pulled him

away from the group. The professor whispered something to him and he immediately went pale, and yelled "He did what?!" and rushed

into the castle with his wand in his hand. Then, I noticed how Kinsley and part of my family there were looking at me. I saw that Hugo

and Albus were crying and that James and Lily had tears in their eyes too. The Prime Minister cleared his throat, looked at me and said

"Rose, I'm so sorry. The Prophet published an article talking about your relationship with Scorpius. Your parents and Scorpius parents

found out and weren't too...er...happy I guess. Mr Malfoy went to the Burrow and hexed your dad. He is currently in but we

don't know if he is going to be okay. Mr Malfoy has been sent to Azkaban. James, Hugo, Albus, Lily and you will go home before

Christmas and will stay there until the end of the holidays. I'm sure your mum will want to be with you. I'm so sorry." I was shocked.

Worst Sunday of my life.

A/N

Hi guys! I'm soooooo sorry I havent writen in ages! I've had exams and a lot of projects to take care of and hadn't found the time. But,

in my defense...no reviews :( So, this is what I'm going to do. If I get a total of 2 reviews by next Monday, I will publish one chapter by

next Friday, if I get 3 reviews before next Monday I will publish 2 chapters next Friday. More than 3 reviews...yeah I think it's fair, I will

post this Friday one chapter 8 promess I'll find the time) . Byeeeee

CRAZYABOUTMUSIC (this is sooo true XD)


End file.
